just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 1
GMRE (talk) 17:33, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Responded Also is there a way to implement the "auto-refresh" on this wiki (like our previous wiki)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:35, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. It's something I'd expect to see automatically, but it might also be hidden somewhere. GMRE (talk) 15:45, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Rip ::Other wikis also don't have this feature, so I thought it would be something out of a main settings thing or similar [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:50, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::here. the tutorial is in the comments. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 11:43, January 27, 2017 (UTC) So I inadvertantly renamed my "H-11 Eagleclaw"... ...to CH-11 Eagleclaw for whatever odd reason Anyway I think'll stay with CH-11 (seeing as I already have it named that way already) (My point is, please change the article name "H-11 Eagleclaw" to CH-11 Eagleclaw) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Also something else related to infobox coding (First see the articles) (And sorry for leaving two messages back to back) In case you didn't look too closely at Alejandro Armonia and Pablo Ordenado... The infobox seems to have some kind of major glitch related to "Date of death" Either that, or some importing went wrong [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:26, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :The template page needed a minor fix. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Could I make a recommendation... ...to add Category:Weapons to "the blue bar" under "Fiction Projects" Ease of access and all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) (Something to keep private if you may) I think I'll just be a "regulator" of sorts on this FF wiki I have... very little imagination actually and any "fiction" I write either turns into a WWIII simulation or something that my mental state cannot handle Originally when I saw I was "3rd" on Achievements, one of my nerves instantaneously became aggravated to a very angry level and without harming myself, I probably would've lost my mind Just letting you know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:01, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Images being weird The image on Pablo Ordenado seems to be broken. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:47, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know what "Temp_587c260357cb27.01931956" is suppose to be, but there is no such picture on this wiki. In addition to that, a picture in an infobox has to be set as "Filename.png", or "Filename.jpg", or something like that. The file type is missing from "Temp_587c260357cb27.01931956". GMRE (talk) 16:06, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's sorted now, but I remember uploading at as "Pablo Ordenado.jpg", and wikia magically broke it. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) So how are things? I've been very busy at school lately (what with two organizations and all) QWTF Spy and FloatingZygarde seem to have an endless arsenal of ideas And I... will probably still be a regulator I am still very busy, but I'll try to look around every once and a while Happy fan fiction [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Relatively normal, I guess. The latest article at the usual wiki is Cecilia Crespo. GMRE (talk) 16:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Eyy look at that wordmark Hey, so this is a thing I did. Use it if you wish. http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/File:JC_FF_logo_for_wiki_affiliates.png -User:Kronostradamus. :M'kay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. GMRE (talk) 20:24, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, wait a minute! You're good at more things than that. Don't let people convince you of otherwise. GMRE (talk) 20:35, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I have a dumb new guy question. How do I make new categories? I want to make categories for "Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia" and "Russian Military Vehicles" et cetera. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 00:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :I know I'm not GMRE, but you just type it in when adding categories, you can then click the category at the bottom of the page [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 00:10, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yup. That's one way. Once the new category is made, it may take a number of hours for wikia servers to update, so you wouldn't have to type the full category name each time you're adding it to a new page. GMRE (talk) 20:01, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:03, February 4, 2017 (UTC) I have another dumb new guy question. How do I change a page's name? I'm asking because I'm considering renaming some vehicles to their Russian translation counterparts. (The Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles becomes the Feniks, which is the same thing just in Russian, for example.) --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :In some wikis (GTA wiki) it's impossible for normal users to do that, but in others anybody can do it. Go to your article and look at the "edit" button at the top. There should be a small white triangle next to it. Click it. If you can rename an article, you should see the option in that drop-down list. In any case, if there are any other pages that have links to that page then you must either leave a redirect page, or manually update all the links. GMRE (talk) 16:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks again. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:15, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Round three in dumb new guy questions. So first of all maybe this isn't actually a dumb new guy question and instead is a legitimate suggestion. Is there a way to get notified when a comment is posted on a page you originally created? Your comment about the BTR-90 on the Bullfrog Series Armored Vehicles page went unnoticed for over a week because I didn't have any sort of notification about it. If there's a way to get notified I'd like to know how, and if there isn't, consider this a suggestion to add it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I know, I can't turn that kind of notifications on and off for other users. However, you might want to... nevermind, I was just checking what's possible in the "my preferences", but nothing relevant. :I guess you could do what I do whenever I edit: Use the "wiki activity" link from the top of the page to see the recent activity and scroll down to where your previous edit is. Then right click on everything that seems to interest you and open them in a new window. Then go through them one at a time. Depending on how often you edit, this might be very convenient and simple, or pretty much impossible. :Or you could go see if there's any help at the "community central wiki". That's where the bug reports and wikia/fandom owners hang out. They have multiple sets of confusing partially archived forums, but it shouldn't take too long to find some place to ask advice. GMRE (talk) 20:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Looks like there's more wiki modernisation involving headers Read [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Seen it. Basically the design of the top of the page will be changed a little and a big advertisement will be put there, above everything else. Also for some reason they want to list categories at the top. GMRE (talk) 22:42, March 16, 2017 (UTC) So in case you haven't noticed... ...Just Cause: Krankos is apparently category-less (when there are obviously categories at the bottom of the page Is this supposed to be some kind of glitch, or are the servers just slow on updating [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it too, Fandom might be updating something but IDK [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:06, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::That happens when someone makes a new article and doesn't add categories at the moment of creation. Then it'll take wikia servers up to 24 hours to notice it. Same as when you make a new category. It may take a while for the servers to update, so you wouldn't have to type the full name of the new category each time. GMRE (talk) 22:13, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Is there a way to perhaps lock my user page? I have much reason to believe someone has compromised many of my accounts As a precaution, please lock my user page I don't want to leave anything to chance And unfortunately This probably also means silence for a while [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 20:14, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Main page wiki activity seems to be broken. It's stuck on the 10th of march, and won't update no matter how many times i refresh [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yup. It shows things like "6 hours ago", but the date is wrong. I'll report it. GMRE (talk) 20:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems to be fixed now. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:07, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, they fixed it a few days ago. GMRE (talk) 23:21, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Ready for round four of stupid new guy questions? How do you remove an article from a category? Somehow the V-29 Series Armored Vehicles found its way into the Soviet Union category. :But isn't it based on a soviet vehicle? To remove a category, you have to edit. Click on the little arrow next to "edit" and click on "classic editor". The box with all current categories should be on the right. Scroll to the one you don't like and if you put your mouse on it, you can click on a small "X". I'm sure the newer editor has something similar, but I don't use that. GMRE (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::No. The article is designed for actual Soviet vehicles, not vehicles based on Soviet ones. I don't think you'd put the real TABC-79 in a category and designate it as a "Soviet APC" right? Since it's based on a BTR? Same with the North Korean M-2012 (V-52 APC) ::Also, thanks. I'm going to head over and remove it right now. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 21:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC) An issue GMRE, I am Ponko2121. Wikia signed me out and I don't know my password, AND The "Forgot Your Password" doesn't work. Any ideas on what I should do? 22:45, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :See if you can contact wikia support here. GMRE (talk) 11:56, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Can you unlock my user page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:49, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe. GMRE (talk) 18:39, April 9, 2017 (UTC) New wordmark Made this as a new logo/wordmark for the wiki. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:32, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, but I prefer it my way. *The current logo ("wordmark") has a reference to JC1 and JC2 with its choice of color (up to JC2 the JC colors were black and red) and to JC3 with the top half of the logo. *The current background is mostly just a bunch of lines, because I couldn't think of anything better in the 30 minutes I spent on setting up the wiki and making it in Paint, so that's something that could be replaced at some point. However, the texts, old JC logo and the smiley are putting people into the right mood and attitude. In so doing, it makes people feel good and the site more memorable as a pleasant experience. Your background is basically a single color with the site name on it. I don't see how it could be more generic. : GMRE (talk) 21:57, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :I even put thought into the tiny JCFF icon at the top of the browser. I can't make it transparent, so I made it the color of the default Google Chrome browser, the worlds most common internet browser. And notice how the tiny icon has the same color choice as the main logo and the left background logo. Just because it was made in few time doesn't meant it wasn't planed out. GMRE (talk) 22:02, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Right. The background was really old and was rushed, ignore it. I'll get to adding some references to the other games in the wordmark. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:04, April 22, 2017 (UTC) : Second attempt. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:16, April 22, 2017 (UTC) So what exactly has happened on this wiki since I've been out It's not that I have no time to be on I realize I have no desire at the moment to write any FF Call it a lack of will, but these days have certainly been really depressing on me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :You were gone for a while again? ...Um, I guess we all just added a bunch more vehicle and weapon pages and had some discussions about them in the article comments. You might want to check out Scando Battle Tractor Mk.2 for example. GMRE (talk) 16:16, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Rename Could you rename Vaultier Crowdrunner to Cutler-Randall CrowdRunner GT please? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:40, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 16:21, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:41, May 18, 2017 (UTC) About Joss Can you PLEASE tell him not to be an ass? Just look at his profile, and the comment he last left. An admins words will probably compell him more. --Commander Keryev (talk) 17:18, May 25, 2017 (UTC) A most interesting glitch So apparently there are 4 category-less pages on the wiki... ...but there are categories on those pages Even if those articles are just pictures [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Those pages were made today and I added categories to them about an hour ago. If a category is not added to a new page with in a few minutes of its creation, then it can take many hours for wikia servers to update. Until then, the pages are misidentified that way. This happens on every wikia. GMRE (talk) 16:15, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh only an hour ago ::Never mind then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:37, May 29, 2017 (UTC) How frowned upon would it look... ...if I made my own JC4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:10, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. Try it and see. GMRE (talk) 15:28, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Houston we've got a really big problem The image at the top for a time span of about a minute had magically transformed into the bottom picture At first I thought the server had glitched and I ran a series of tests It seemed like a temporary glitch but What happened exactly [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :Probably a minor glitch. On windows XP there's a glitch where if you rename pictures in the same folder and replace their names (switching names), then that can also replace the picture icons and give you 2 of the same icon. XP even has an additional right-click option to fix that. Right click on the icon and choose "refresh thumbnail". Later windowses don't seem to have that glitch. I'm guessing something like that happend. GMRE (talk) 15:45, June 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm. Inconvenient. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:48, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you rename these to the article name - TK-421 - EDEN Airship - 03 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Left redirects. GMRE (talk) 17:31, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :For some reason one redirect isn't working here. It's working fine in the move log. GMRE (talk) 17:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::It could've been a temporary glitch ::I saw it too [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:36, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Rename Could you rename Just Cause Unity: Cold Blood to Just Cause: Cold Blood please? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:05, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Also left a redirect, so you don't have to fix any links. GMRE (talk) 20:13, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Discussions header We needed a header for the discussions, here's one [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:13, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 22:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I have returned For future reference I shall try my best to refrain from politics discussions Being 19 doesn't feel any different from 18 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:24, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, you had a birthday? Good luck with your 19hood. GMRE (talk) 07:54, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Ugh [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:16, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Help on a different wiki I need some help convincing some people that I mentioned a tribe and not "r a p e" which apparently gets a person triggered. http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Main It was on the chat, GMRE. Phoenix Import Service to Soros (talk) 14:35, June 10, 2017 (UTC) There's a problem If you check a random page, it seems they do not all agree on how many pages this wiki has Like for right now my Siege of Sakaku page says there are 701 pages on this wiki The Gigaloo Giddy C8 says there are 705 And then the "really" recent YBR Sullix says there are 706 Slow server, or glitch? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:48, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Right now new pages are being made every few minutes. It's possible that all those numbers were correct at the moment the pages were loaded. GMRE (talk) 18:51, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah that's my point ::It's not updating ::At the time of article creation, yes those numbers are correct, but ::They are not updating ::And frankly that looks like a problem to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:53, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Slow internet :::If it helps your peace of mind, I have noticed that pages take longer to load today. Maybe there's a lot more editors on all of wikia during the weekend? Or maybe they're doing maintenance on some servers? GMRE (talk) 18:56, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::OH YOU'RE EXPERIENCING SLOW LOADING AS WELL? ::::I thought it was something that was laptop related ::::Yeah maybe they're doing maintenance that would explain most of the stuff going on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:05, June 10, 2017 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE SERVERS EVERYTHING IS RUNNING SO ****ING SLOW [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:53, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :I normally have several wikia windows open, so if one becomes slow, I can do something else. :Also, if it becomes slow when you're publishing an article, or edit, try to open another browser window and go to the recent activity page. If your edit is already in the recent activity, you can just close the first window. GMRE (talk) 22:00, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah I've done that already ::They are on there, but I'm just annoyed at how slow everything is loading ::I already sent a message to FANDOM Support at Community Central, but I don't know if this could be hackers or maintenance ::In any matter its pissing me off [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :::SHIPMASTER :::THE WHOLE SERVER IS GOING DOWN :::SOME HACKER IS PLAYING CAT AND MOUSE WITH ME [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I Would imagine that they know. We can't be the only ones on all of wikia to have noticed. Let's give them a couple of work days to do something. It's a weekend and the site is still working, so it's unlikely that they'll get an army of IT guys to work today. GMRE (talk) 17:59, June 11, 2017 (UTC) I received a reply from FANDOM Support and they said they'll send a technical team to take a look Was loading today still slow or Because its still slow for me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:26, June 12, 2017 (UTC) WHO MADE THIS? I mean, it's in the files BUT WHO MADE IT??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:31, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I uploaded it, and realised it had tracks so abandoned it. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:46, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :Are you kidding me so cut game content :Wow [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:54, June 12, 2017 (UTC) We've got a new look Seems FANDOM decided to modernize I like the old look better [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:57, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Reccomendation Promote Anonymous230385 like on the main wiki. this place is getting a bit crazy now. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 19:07, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Uh... :......... :........................... :I'll take it, but :I honestly don't know if it will help at all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I... ...have experienced a most interesting glitch Someone apparently logged in as me and went on an editing spree on the wiki Nothing bad, but The person apparently added the category "Armed Vehicles"... to pretty much all the appropriate ones How... odd would you find this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:25, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :This can be no glitch. You were obviously hacked. Change your password. GMRE (talk) 14:15, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:16, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. Password changed. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:20, June 17, 2017 (UTC) What do you think about my heat level 6 Also do you want to archive this page like on the previous wiki or just keep the list going [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:14, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :Seems like pretty standard stuff. It depends entirely on how effective weapons are against Rico in your game and how competent the AI is. GMRE (talk) 16:36, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Well the heat level 6 was an add on but ::Yeah pretty standard [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:37, June 18, 2017 (UTC) So apparently Wikia/FANDOM won't let me make an Islamic State article Something about such an article being blacklisted or something Rip there goes a faction for me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:32, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe call it Islamic Army? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:47, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::LOL Don't provoke them with Islam. In fact don't mention Islam at all. I guess you might be able to make some kind of a terrorist faction, but only if you minimize the usage of the word "terrorist" and make the faction flag noticeably different too. Make the name a bit more ambiguous. Like... actually the first things I can think of might count as common offenses against islam too. Um... Maybe something like "desert cultists"? And on their faction page you could describe them as fighting against just about anyone and using methods that violate geneva conventions and what not and you could say that they're fighting to create their own nation and that they're an insane cult with insane extremist views? So their name as "desert cultists" could be what everyone calls them, because their actual name is too evil to be spoken? This would still be a reference to the IS, but if the references are not too obvious and you add enough fiction, it could work. ::How were you even contacted? GMRE (talk) 21:07, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Forget it :::I threw everything into it and now I go down with it :::They never contacted me :::I was making the article and right when I clicked publish, it said such an article cannot be allowed :::Something like blacklisting or something [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:10, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, so the words in article titles are automatically scanned. M'kay. GMRE (talk) 21:17, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, see? Wikia agrees with you (in a way). Normally you're the one who gets worried about certain subjects, but now wikia got worried about you. GMRE (talk) 21:18, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::*slams fist into table* DROP IT [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:21, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::Just make a fictional terrorist group, Wikia allowed me to publish The Rahmani and that faction is Islamic, however, it's fictional. Wikia will obviously not allow something like "Islamic State" as an article. QWTF spy (talk) 23:55, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::No. ::::::I threw everything into it and now I go down with it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:16, June 19, 2017 (UTC) "Reputation" So I was just randomly looking around and I came across --> As I recall correctly, UNHC had some plans for it (if his vehicle articles are any indication) but then User:MedionPhoenixDB94 inadvertently stole his article for other use I put a headline above the article as a temporary warning of sorts, but What do you think [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:17, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :I've just been informed by User:Anonymous230385 that you were talking with him about deleting the current page for Reputation. You have my approval to do so, I'll start it from scratch. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:21, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. GMRE (talk) 20:11, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Something important I am having a vote here: http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/d/p/3035085647447845440 Phoenix Import Service to Soros (talk) 20:13, June 19, 2017 (UTC) So I want chat on. TSIA. Phoenix Import Service to Soros (talk) 20:22, June 19, 2017 (UTC) I made a new mineral But I can't seem to find any pictures of prison labor mining anything [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:29, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Some very odd glitch So I made a DJW category and started adding them to the appropriate pages, but then one of the pages that was relevant would not take it Like I entered "DJW" into Categories and clicked "Save", but it wouldn't register I eventually entered source mode to edit it in, but Have you ever seen anything like this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:58, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :What exact page? Maybe that page is messed up in some way that could only be seen/fixed in source mode? I've seen it before in pages with very messed up and broken coding. GMRE (talk) 19:16, June 21, 2017 (UTC) ::The DJW page itself ::I tried entering the category in but it wouldn't let me ::Like try typing in any random category on any page ::Normally it works but ::Today it wouldn't respond ::Could be a server glitch or something ::I don't know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) So apparently row and column spanning are not allowed Do you know anything or anyone that can help with that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:46, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :Can you explain what you want to do a little better? The mainpage has columns, if you want to copy any coding from there. (I found that columns only work if everything is a part of some column. You can't add a right column, with out putting everything else into a left column.) :Or do you mean tables? GMRE (talk) 10:53, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::What is wrong with this picture ::Reinforcements [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:40, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Is this better? (The trick is to edit that in visual mode, unless you're an expert at wiki table coding.) GMRE (talk) 17:52, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes much better [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:01, June 25, 2017 (UTC) You know something? Why does URGA have to borrow the category for Urga? They are two separate corporations/companies/consortiums/whatever I can't help but complain after I saw (capital) URGA say they made all the stuff in JC3, which is clearly (lowercase) Urga Frankly I can't help but complain about this obvious discrepancy [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, June 26, 2017 (UTC) sighs 'I'll go and sort it [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde]](talk) 21:21, June 26, 2017 (UTC) The 9380 could be a variant of Fura 570 ya know... Pure Competizione (talk) 04:43, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :About that... http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Urga_Mstitel (note the current template namechange). GMRE (talk) 15:19, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::WHAT THE ::WHERE... ::..???!!!??!!?! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:21, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Can you rename my file I missed an "i" between "t" and "u" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 17:23, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Renaming/replacing categories 101 Is there any way I can quickly rename/replace categories? Pure Competizione (talk) 01:01, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :At a guess I think you could create a new one that is about an equivalent and then use that one [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:21, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, thanks Pure Competizione (talk) 01:59, July 1, 2017 (UTC) We've reached 1000 pages... ...and I made the 1000th Still though Almost missed it by *that* much [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:46, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Well if we count all the Blank pages... GMRE (talk) 12:50, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::LOL ::Was not taking that into consideration... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:07, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Something's wrong with Wikia's servers I tried editing my user page twice in a row but both times I got an error message saying something like their servers are down (not quite the wording but) I can't edit anything Is something going on or did I finally play with too much fire [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:37, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :It's happened a few times before. They'll probably fix it with in a few hours. We don't really know if anything is broken. Maybe its just maintenance? GMRE (talk) 21:51, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::It fixed itself like 8 minutes ago ::If it's maintenance then they picked a great time (not) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:53, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Can't upload I have been trying to upload Episode 3 to the Michael Rosen's Life but every time I do it but doesn't pop up. I tried uploading an image but it always says "Invalid token" I'm going to try again to see if it works this time. QWTF spy (talk) 00:54, July 5, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: The problem seems to have been fixed, I signed out and I signed back in. I guess all of that was to stop session hijacking. I hate traffic Do you want to archive your user talk page? It's getting a little long [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:47, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Archives